2 in 1
by Bryan Andrew Cho
Summary: kisah ringan tentang Kim Kibum dan orang-orang di sekitarnya/ Warning! OOC & YAOI
1. Shindong

**2 in 1**

_._

_._

_._

Di siang hari yang super panas, pas banget ama bel jam pulang sekolah yang dinanti-nanti berbunyi.

Hampir semua murid langsung berhamburan keluar, seolah mereka tahanan yang baru saja dibebaskan oleh para pejuang yang membawa bamboo runcing dengan bendera berwarna merah putih yang berkibar indah.

Para pedagang es yang sudah nongkrong di depan pager sekolah langsung menjadi mangsa murid-murid yang kehausan, sang abang penjual es berasa menjadi salah satu member boyband asal korea selatan yang diperbutkan banyak fans tapi bedanya si abang lebih keren daripada para member-member tampan dari negeri ginseng tersebut karena para fans si abang es menyawerinya pekai uang ribuan yang lecek-lecek.

Beberapa siswa lainnya tak ikut bagian dalam kegiatan fansmeeting dengan abang es, lebih memilih pulang ke rumah untuk bertemu dengan kipas angin ataupun ac yang seakan menggoda mereka di siang hari yang super panas ini.

Kibum merebahkan badannya ke ranjang empuk miliknya, ingin memejamkan mata segera dan terlelap dengan nyeyaknya kalau saja ia tak ingat ada makhluk lain dalam kamarnya yang saat itu tengah membongkar isi kamarnya buat nyari makanan sisa. kibum sih udah biasa ama kelakuan sahabatnya yang sering ga ada malunya itu.

"dimana sisa kripik gue kemaren?" teriak Shindong sambil menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kibum, cowok yang udah ampir nyampe ke alam mimpi itu terpaksa puter balik naek bus dan kembali ke kehidupan nyata, batal bertemu bidadari cantik diganti dengan bertemu gorilla buntet.

"udah dibuang kali? udah sana ke dapur minta buatin makanan." ucap Kibum antara sadar ama ngga soalnya cowo berkulit putih itu udah ngantuk berat karena sejak di sekolah tadi ia mesti bolak-balik ke ruang guru buat ngurusin surat kepindahan dia ke sekolah yang sama ama si gempel yang lagi meraung-raung minta di kasih makan.

tokk..tok..

nah tu suara pintu kamar Kibum yang diketuk,

"mas ini saya bawakan makanan." ucap suara dari luar yang bagai lirik nyanyian biddari dari langit menurut Shindong karena ada kata makanan. dengan semangat 45 cowok tambun itu membuka pintu dan dengan tangan terbuka lebar diiringi terpaan angin sepoi-sepoi ia menyambut nampan yang diberikan mba Ina dengan mata berkaca-kaca. isi nampannya lumayan banyak mengingat mba Ina udah di kasih tau sama emaknya si mbok Ijah yang udah tau tabiat sahabatnya Kibum yang suka geragasan kalau makan.

sepiring tahu isi plus cabe rawit ama es teh dua gelas ukuran kuli sudah di tangan Shindong.

" terima kasih atas makanannya."

"maaf mas, nama saya Ina bukan Dewi." jawab Ina malu-malu. Shindong cuma ngangga gak percaya, ga nyangka kalau pembokat barunya Kibum bakal sepolos itu sementara itu Kibum lagi ketawa sambil guling-guling lihat tampang bloon sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Disinilah akhirnya seorang Kim KIbum terdampar, dihari yang sama meski matahari sudah tak berada tepat di atas ubun-ubun lagi.

Kemana cowok ganteng itu? ia lagi menemani sang sahabat tercinta di semak-semak

Apa yang mereka lakukan di semak-semak?

Katakanlah Kibum sedang berperan menjadi salah satu agen mata-mata ala james bond 007 atau spy kids? Entahlah—yang mana saja boleh karena kini ia tengah menjadi asisten seorang stalker.

"kayaknya tu anak ga masuk deh?" ucap Kibum sambil mulai garuk-garuk badanya yang gatel-gatel kena rumpur alang-alang yang tumbuh dengan subur di tempat mereka bersembunyi. Beberapa luka gores di dapatnya karena daun tanaman yang emang tajem. Kibum bisa terima badannya lecet-lecet karena rerumputan yang akarnya bisa untuk obat panas dalam ini, menurut salah satu iklan yang sering dilihatnya di tv.

Badanya lecet dan gatel ga ada masalah hanya saja jika wajah tampan putih mulusnya yang tergores ia tak akan memaafkan sahabatnya ini, wajah itu aset masa depannya.

Jika sampai wajahnya lecet dan berbekas ia bakalan memaksa Shindong menikahinya.

Kibum mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengingat apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya, terlalu gatal dan panas sepertinya mempengaruhi kinerja otaknya yang jenius.

"sejam lagi deh? Kalau dia ga muncul kita cabut."

Shindong mohon-mohon dengan tampang super melasnya yang mau tak mau Kibum nurut juga meski dengan syarat setelah ini cowok tampun itu mesti ngobatin lecet-lecet di badan Kibum pake mantra ajian nyi blorong.

Beberapa siswa udah pada keluar dari pintu gerbang sekolah yang emang udah jam pulang dari tadi, kayaknya tinggal beberapa siswa yang ikut eskul yang pulangnya rada telat.

Misi dua makhluk tuhan paling sexy itu siang menjelang sore itu adalah mengamati seorang cewek super cantik—menurut Shindong karena Kibum sendiri belum pernah liat wujudnya.

Sudah beberapa minggu ini Shindong galau karena tu cewek yang ga jelas asal-usulnya, masalahnya Kibum tak terlalu pusing mikirin sahabatnya yang uring-uringan kaya panda bengong tapi kalau sedang begitu selera makan sahabatnya itu selalu meningkat pesat, pelampiasan emosi katanya dan imbasnya Kibum hampir menyatakan dirinya bangkrut karena mesti mentraktir sang sahabat buntet tercinta hampir 3x sehari.

Makanya demi menyembuhkan penyakit galau ga jelas Shindong yang tentunya turut mengancam uang jajan Kibum maka cowok ganteng keturunan Sumatera-California itu mau ikut membantu Shindong menyatakan cinta ama tu cewek.

Kibum nguap-nguap sambil ngunyah akar alang-alang saking keselnya sampai Shindong menganggu kegiatan kambing dadakannya dengan menguncang-guncang badannya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk heboh.

"itu..itu ceweknya yang pake baju olahraga."

Kibum memicingkan matanya, menatap pada gerombolan siswa yang masih betah berdiri di depan pager sekolahan.

"mereka semua pake baju olahraga bego."

Shindong nyengir dapet jitakan penuh cinta dari Kibum, sambil ngusap-usap kepalanya yang rada nyut-nyutan aduhai ia kembali menatap sang pujaan hati.

"tu yang rambutnya di kuncir separo."

"oohh yang itu?"

"iya. Gimana cantik kan? Gue emang ga salah pilih."

"kayaknya gue ga asing ama muka tu cewek? Dimana ya gue ketemu?"

"eh masa? Dimana lo ketemu?" Shindong hampir nyekek Kibum gara-gara cowok ganteng itu Cuma masang tampang sok polos yang diyakini Shindong Cuma topeng buat nutupin kebejatannya.

"gue ga inget banget tapi dia rada mirip Kim Heechul ya?"

"loh kok lo tau namanya?"

"apa? Dia beneran Heechul?" syok Kibum dengan gaya yang menurut Shindong lebay banget untuk ukuran cowo sok cool kaya sahabatnya itu.

"emang kenapa? lo kenal?"

"dia sepupu gue dan dia itu cowok, dasar bego!"

Shindong diam, mencoba mencerna ucapak Kibum sebelum akhirnya cowok gembul itu menatap dengan puppy eye andalannya pada Kibum.

"gue ga ada duit lagi, ampun deh bener-bener!"

.

.

.

End.?

Ini cerita ringan sembari menunggu Author dapet inspirasi ngelanjutin FF yang lain ya? hha

Mungkin juga ni cerita bakal ada lanjutannya? Mungkin aja ? tergantung review readers ^^

**Review?**

5


	2. Kyuhyun

_**IDIOT NAMJA**_

.

**Dikerjakan sembari menunggu kuota modem terisi**

**Happy Reading ^^**

.

"Kyu, bisakah kau berhenti memainkan psp sialan itu?"

Kyuyun mempause gamenya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Kibum yang baru masuk ke flat mereka dengan tampang kusut, "waeyo?"

"kau tak ada kegiatan lain selain bermain game?" ucap Kibum sambil berdecak pinggang, hari ini cukup berat baginya dan waktu istirahatnya harus terganggu karena suara berisik benda berbentuk kota itu akan benar-benar menganggu.

"aku ini pacarmu bummie, bisakah diberi toleransi?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jurus puppy eye andalannya yang membuat sedikit sudut bibir Kibum terangkat.

"ulangi ucapanmu tadi."

"aku ini pacar Bummie hyung.!" ucap Kyuhyun ceria dan mau tak mau akhirnya Kibum tersenyum juga

"aku suka mendengar itu, silahkan lanjutkan kegiatanmu."

"saranghae hyung!"

.

.

Pip..pip..ctar..

Suara bising itu keluar dari benda kotak pipih yang dipegang seorang namja ikal yang menyandarkan bahunya di sofa, sesekali tangannya meraba pada mangkuk besar popcorn di atas meja dan memasukannya ke mulutnya.

"YAK.. CHO KYUHYUN KAU AKAN JADI SHINDONG HYUNG!" teriak seorang namja berlesung pipi yang baru saja masuk ke dalam dalam flat milik Kyuhyun err—milik Kibum tepatnya.

"aish.. siwon hyung berisik!" gumam Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandagannya dari pspnya, sementara itu sang tuan muda Choi hanya tersenyum maklum dengan sikap dongsaengnya yang terlewat ketus.

"lihat perutmu sudah buncit karna pola hidup tak sehatmu itu." kekeh Siwon sambil menunjuk-nunjuk perut Kyuhyun yang langsung ditepis kasar sang empunya perut buncit.

"aku tak mau punya badan sebesar gorilla sepertimu." cibir Kyuhyun yang kini membuat Siwon terkekeh

"ini otot Kyu dan para yeoja dan uke suka pada pria yang punya abs."

"lalu kenapa hyung tak punya pacar sampai sekarang?"

JLEB..

Siwon terdiam sementara Kibum yang tengah menyusun proposal di atas nakas cuma tersenyum geli,

PLETAkk..

Kyuhyun memilih menyerah dan mempausekan gamenya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok Siwon sebelum sebuah jitakan penuh cinta kembali mendarat di kepalanya yang memiliki IQ tinggi

"dengar Kyu kau itu terlalu pemalas, sekarang kau harus memilih menjadi orang yang melakukan perubahan atau hanya seorang pemain game tak berguna."

Kyuhyun terdiam sedikit mendengar petuah dari sang hyung, sedikit menghela napas berat sebelum kemudian mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"aku terlahir sebagai seorang gamers hyung."ucap Kyuhyun sambil memasang tampang aegyo yang sukses membuat urat-urat wajah Siwon menyembul keluar karena menahan kesal.

"Kibummie apa kau mau menikah dengan namja pemalas ini?"

"akan aku pikirkan,"

"yak hyung! Kau harusnya membelaku.!"

"bummie bisa kau nasehati namja pemalas ini? Badannya akan jadi sebesar Shindong kalau seharian hanya main game sambil memakan junkfood!"

"ya Kyu, benar apa yang dikatakan Siwon hyung. Sana pergi berolahraga!"

"agghhh.. kalian cerewet sekali.!"

"ini demi kebaikanmu Kyu, nanti hyung yang akan mengawasi latihanmu."

"Kibum hyunngggg.. Kyu tidak mauuuu.." rengek Kyuhyun sambil berlutut memeluk pinggang Kibum.

"aigooo.. Kyu jangan seperti ini."

"tapii..tapiii nanti badan Kyu sakit semua." Kyuhyun memelas sambil memasang tampang paling menyedihkan yang bisa ia buat, yang mau tak mau akhirnya membuat Kibum luluh juga.

"ya sudah kalau kau tak mau." ucap Kibum akhirnya sambil mengusap rambut namjachingunya itu penuh sayang. "mianhe Siwon hyung, sepertinya Kyu tidak bisa ikut ke gym denganmu."

Siwon merengut, ia sudah tau kalau usahanya akan sia-sia jika Kibum ada di dekat Kyuhyun. Selalu saja namja berambut ikal itu mampu merayu Kibum untuk melakukan apa yang ia mau dan jika harus bersitegang dengan Kibum lebih baik Siwon memilih mundur.

"yaayaa.. terserah kalian saja, siap-siap saja Bum jika kau akan menikahi karung beras nantinya." sengit Siwon yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Kyuhyun.

"apapun bentuknya asal itu Kyuhyun aku tak masalah."

Kyuhyun menatap haru Kibum yang tengah tersenyum di depannya, langsung saja ia menarik tengkuk Hyungnya itu dan menciumnya.

"kurasa aku pergi saja." Siwon berucap malas, kalau sudah begini ia malas menjadi obat nyamuk sementara dua dongsaengnya asik bermesraan dan melihat gelagat Kyuhyun ia tau kemana permainan ini akan berakhir.

"Kibum kau sudah terjerat oleh iblis Cho itu." gumam Siwon sebelum benar-benar pergi.

.

.

.

**End**

Untuk yang menayakan kelanjutan **BLUETORY**

Harap bersabar karena Author kehilangan semangat

Ide cerita sudah berkeliaran di kepala tapi mengetiknya yang malas

Seperti istilah

**TAK BISA DIUNGKAPKAN DENGAN KATA-KATA**

Mohon maklum, FF ini sebagai penebusan dosa ^^


End file.
